


My Favourite Show - Commission

by Moonlight__Bunny



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autagonistophilia, Begging, Consent, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hard Domming, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mating Press, Mounting, Oral, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, audio kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight__Bunny/pseuds/Moonlight__Bunny
Summary: The perfect wreckage. Enjoy!
Relationships: selfcest - Relationship
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Itty_Bitty's Sinny Commission Collection





	My Favourite Show - Commission

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Character belongs to me. This is a Commission for SlimeyBonez. Please enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing it! If you would like to commission more or support me please check out my twitter @TinyFanfricker for any details or my KO-FI. Thanks everyone so much!

Holly was stalking Blue at this point, because Blue was clearly playing games and cursing Holly mental stability. Just look at him, so cute and toned while doing chores with his ectobody formed. His plump, curvy, ass was captured in those cute black booty shorts that caused those luscious cheeks to bounce anytime he walked, swaying those beautiful, enticing, hypnotic, or should he say, **_HIP_ **-notic~

It was very clear that his ass wanted to be freed from the clutches of those taunting shorts and placed firmly in Holly's tight grasp! At least, that’s what it was like in Holly's mind.

Blue was outright teasing him at this point, Holly could tell! Doing his training exercises, dancing around, constantly bending over whenever the other was around. He was just being a monster at this point. So what if Holly fucked him to the point of passing out and missing two training sessions? Blue wasn’t complaining.

_(Yeah, he was.)_ But Holly was too far gone in bliss to really notice anyways.

Holly pouted, remembering his conversation with Blue. The Swapian shouted his little soul out as Holly pushed him down on his hands and knees while Blue begged for Holly to savagely devour him. The smaller definitely enjoyed the delectable meal.

His mouth was nearly watering at the thought but he was yanked out of his thoughts when he saw Blue in the kitchen climbing on the counter to reach something on the top shelf in the cabinet. The swaplustian felt his socket twitch as he picked at his braces impatiently. He wasn’t like that until he heard Holly approach the kitchen and Holly knew that because Blue was in the laundry room folding clothes just a second ago. He wanted to be a brat? Fine, Holly knows how to deal with brats like Blue.

Holly snapped his fingers as he fixed his bow and opened his phalanges and a camera appeared in his hand. Small and square, it fit right in the palm of his hand. He moved away from the kitchen and went to the television, setting up the camera. Don’t worry, he knew one of Blue’s kink, because he read his diary. Blue liked being on camera, he had a real hard kink for being recorded and listening to the noises he made. 

Holly’s appetite was growing for his counterpart. He couldn’t wait to sink his canines into the other’s magic, ravaging him inside and out. His need was growing, his magic was already swelling and bulging. Rubbing it out wasn’t going to fulfill his craving this time. He needed that sweet, tight pussy around his cock, swallowing him whole, right up to the hilt. He needed to hear those beautiful cries from his other self. Stars, it was mind numbing to even think about. Those enchanting wails and mewls of Blue begging for more were bewitching. Holly was deeply under his spell and he knew he had a grip on Blue, otherwise the little fuck wouldn’t be taunting him like this.

He felt his magic twist and stir under his clothes, causing him extreme discomfort. Wearing a cock ring couldn’t to the levels of discomfort he was experiencing right now.

Holly checked the television to make sure the camera was hooked up correctly and recorded every second before he made his way to the kitchen to surprise the other with a hug from behind.

“Blue~ Awe you must be tired from doing all the chores today~ Why don’t you take a break?” Holly threw his arms around his counterpart and gave him a small squeeze with no signs of letting go at all. He inhaled deeply, taking in the other’s scent. The essences of the other was enough to drive Holly up the wall. He caught himself from swearing right against Blue’s cranium, he had to save it for later. Later better come fast.

Blue, on the subject of comming fast, was not having it with Holly. He wanted to get work done today.

“It would have been nice if you helped, Holly. Instead of lurking around and watching me do all the work.” snipped Blue, at Holly.

Holly felt a smirk crept on his mouth. It was obvious Holly was watching Blue intentionally. How could he not with these tiny little shorts on the other. Holly wanted desperately to get these wretched things off and out of his sight, at least for now.

“Watch you, oh Blue darling, I wasn’t watching, only observing you. Seeing how you tick and move is very alluring. Don’t think I don’t know your game~” Holly sounded very matter-of-fact with what he was saying. He could see Blue visibly swallow. He could tell his words struck Blue hard.

Blue turned his head and huffed, crossing his arms as he made a very unaffected attempt to hide his reaction from the other.

The swapian knew exactly what he was doing all day. He picked this outfit for a reason. Trotting around in nothing but a baby blue tee shirt and his black, spandex shorts. He knew Holly was staying home today and he had been teasing him for weeks to make him suffer. It seemed like Holly caught on quicker than he thought.

Blue swallowed thickly again. Holly’s gripp got tighter before he whirled his counterpart around, forcing him up against the kitchen counter. Holly wanted to get a good look at his pretty little face. 

Blue let out a defined yelp before he felt his lower back against the counter and saw Holly in his face. The other looked impatient but so alluring. Blue could see the agitated hunger in his sockets. The beautiful, wide heart shaped pupils were staring right into his very core. Blue was trying his best to stay strong but he didn’t know how much longer he could take. He wanted to feel Holly’s phalanges all over him again, dragging across his magic roughly, digging into him as his grip became deadly.

Blue stiffened a moan when Holly ran his hands up the swapian’s sides but he couldn’t help but flinch in pleasure. The other quickly took notice but didn’t jump him yet. He was gonna drag it out. Make Blue pay for his little games but Holly did love a game of Tag, especially with such a divine subject.

Holly pressed into Blue’s chest, closing the gap between them to invade the other’s space. He thought he could hear Blue’s soul pounding against his breastbone for a moment. The dull whisper of a hammer slamming down against cloth. They were both yearning for each other, wanting to be wrapped in one another’s embrace.

Blue clenched his fists and snatched Holly by the hips before crashing his mouth into the other’s. Holly let out an audible, high-pitched noise thay Blue ate up with delight. It was the first time that he heard Holly make such a noise that he didn’t want to waste it on the air surrounding them. That petite, light noise was his to claim.

The kiss was rough, the wet noises of their mouths smacking against one another’s trying to bend the other to their whim. A fight one would lose but not without taking a swing at the other.

Blue made the first daring move to drag his digits up Holly’s spine lightly, almost feather-light. Holly let out a squeal that surprised himself almost. The touch was so light, it caused the swaplustian’s magic to grind and twist in pleasure. The attack was practically sadistic in Holly’s eyes and he knew that Blue was playing dirty. Stars, Holly really loved that.

The other made work of the swapian’s need to want to corner him, Holly grabbed a hold of Blue’s waist and drew his claws over the other’s hips. The male gasped loudly, giving up his position in the kiss. Holly rushed in quickly, pushing him up against the counter more before he quickly wrapped a teasing hand around Blue’s throat to constrict his air flow while getting the upper hand on him.

Holly moved in, kissing Blue harder before he forced the other’s jaws open, causing the wet noise to become louder. Blue was shocked and overwhelmed at Holly’s quickness to gain control over him. His mind was slipping from his grasp, he was losing the battle. The other was swallowing up his noises every chance he got, giving no breathing room for either of them.

Once Holly pulled back from the heated kiss, they were both gasping for sweet air. A thin line of saliva connected their vibrant appendages, faces flushed, minds slipping deeper into the void of lewd thoughts. Holly almost forgot his arrangement for Blue. He wanted to kiss him more but he had other places to kiss.

Without uttering a word, Holly pulled Blue away from the counter, the other put up no fight. The smaller dragged Blue to the living room, the television was off for now. “Let’s watch a little TV, Blue~” Holly insisted. Blue nearly looked shocked. He didn’t want to watch TV after that, after getting all worked up but he felt this creeping suspicion when Holly pushed him down on the couch and stood in front of him. His magic twitched as it was already starting to conjure and stir in his shorts, no matter how hard Blue tried to resist it.

“TV? What exactly did you have in mind?” He was about to cross his arms before Holly rushed him again, throwing Blue back against the couch. His sockets wide with excitement as the fun was about to begin. Blue could see it; the animalistic desire to eat the other up.

Speaking of eating.

“Lose the shorts.” Holly didn’t sound like he was asking and Blue looked all for it. He didn’t know what it was about Holly but whenever the other got like this, Blue felt this filling sensation, it was hot like lava but cold as ice. Seeing the other’s want and need for him was parasitic almost. 

Blue was shaking, his soul pounding as his magic flourished. He wanted to fill the other's need, he wanted Holly to become stuck on him. Blue could tell Holly very much dislikes his spandex shorts right now, at least Holly was being nice enough to not tear them off but it seemed like his patience for the clothes was growing thin.

Blue slowly removed the shorts without argument. If Holly wanted to do this, what was the remark about the TV about? Holly was watching with growing anticipation. Blue was so cute when he obeyed but so cruel that he would make the poor swaplustian starve like this. Holly would have pouted if he wasn't in this state of mind. He desperately wanted, no, **_needed_ **to ravage Blue. His appetite was growing ferociously at this point. Watching Blue obediently pull down his shorts and discard them. His insufferable urge grew as he watched Blue’s magic practically call out to him. Oh yeah, the TV. Holly chortled as he grabbed the remote to the TV but before he turned it on, the smaller dipped a dainty little hand between Blue’s legs. His pussy was just begging to be touched and Holly could never resist a cry for help.

Blue let out a delectable, soft whimper as the other’s digits barely grazed against his outer lips. It was clear the Royal Guard tried to hide the noise but was so surprised he could barely hold it in. Holly purred in delight before he began to apply pressure. With the remote in his other hand, he flicked on the TV before discarding the remote off to the other end of the large sofa.

Holly was nearly overtaken but the slick mess that had gathered between Blue’s voluptuous thighs. Such soft magic, Holly couldn’t wait to mark it up again. His fingers twisted and stroked against Blue’s entrance and his little nub. His eyelights were focused on the captivating sight before they moved their way up to the face of his partner. Blue was reeling back, trying his absolute hardest to not give in to the feather like touches. He was always the sweetest when he fought back.

Holly cooed to get Blue’s attention, almost immediately Blue looked up just as Holly dipped down between the other’s legs to show what was on the TV. His cheeks flared when he realized Holly’s set up. Now that was dirty! Did Holly read his diary?! He was so blue..the sight of his own self in this state was breathtaking. His hand subconsciously moved up to pet the Swaplustian’s skull as if to praise him for his boldness. Holly’s little tail wagged at the petting. He actually gave Blue a moment to process everything just in case Blue wanted to use their safeword. When it didn’t come, he dove in.

The smaller pushed the Royal Guard’s legs apart and forced his tongue up against the entrance of Blue’s heated core. Careful of his braces, Holly slurped and suckled on the other’s magic with ease, licking up every bit of the Swapian’s juices as he could. He was utterly starving and he was feeding off more than what Blue was willing to share between his legs. His fingers took a big part of tormenting the other. Two slender digits pushed their way in and made themselves at home, curling and thrusting to gain a reaction that would be beautiful. 

Blue was howling, gripping the smaller’s bow as his toes curled. He was watching Holly devour him, making a meal out of his magic was the desire to please. Watching Holly feverishly dive into his magic with no wait was invigorating, witnessing his little skull bob with delight while Blue watched his own facial expressions twist and contort from the overwhelming sensation, he almost couldn’t take it. He felt like he was burst so early into their fun. He decided to hold himself out until Holly was ready to give him more. He wasn’t ready.

It didn’t take long for Holly’s ravenous appetite to get the best of him. He was pushing his tongue into the small crevice of Blue’s entrance while he listened to the other wailing his soul out to the stars above. The Guard was swearing to high heaven, pulling Holly’s skull in more to the other didn’t miss a single opportunity to lap away at his sweetened magic and Holly didn’t miss a beat. He suckled on the magic, grazing his canines against the other to watch him shudder and shout. Blue was such a marvelous aesthetic, watching his eyelights roll back in bliss while his hips rolled against Holly’s face, riding his mouth with such zealous speed. Holly was very grateful.

But he had to excuse himself to re-position them. His magic ached to become one with Blue. The smaller pulled away and cleaned his mouth and fingers, making sure Blue hung onto every second of his little show.

“What a dirty boy, watching me like that~” It was very clear Holly didn’t mean those words, he wanted Blue to watch the simple but graceful task. Holly purred once he was done, slipping his other hand under the Guard’s chin to pull him in for another sweet kiss. This one was short lived though. 

“Tell me what you want, Blue darling~” He loved hearing Blue beg! It was the cutest thing ever!

“Take me, Holly please!” the other replied quickly. Holly almost didn’t expect it.

“Again!” chortled Holly.

“Fuck me please! Please, Holly!”

Oh what a cute reaction, he was so precious. Holly didn’t want to keep the hungry skeletal waiting any longer! That would just be cruel! He removed most of his clothes as he pulled Blue up and made the other climb onto the table. Holly quickly moved behind him, his length hardened, throbbing slightly in his phalanges. His need was slowly consuming him as he watched Blue’s plump rear face him. He couldn’t help but lean down and take another few licks at him, his other hand slapping the pretty magic hard enough for the sound to bounce around the room along with Blue’s sudden cry.

Oh that’s right, he wasn’t expecting that. Oh well! It didn’t stop Holly from suckling at his magic just a bit longer as he gave the other another round of gracious slaps to his alluring magic.

After a few moments of further teasing, Holly pulled back and brushed his length against Blue’s slick canvas, soaking his cock in the Guard wetness. “Ready, Blue?!” Holly chirped from behind. Blue could see Holly hunger from the TV. He could see his own as well. It was strange to see the righteous Guard become such a mess right in front of his own sockets. He wanted this. He wanted to be swallowed up by the pleasure and the feeling.

“Yes, please fuck me Holly!” 

And that right there is what caused Holly’s mental stability to crumble. His grip on the other’s hip became like a vice grip and he curled his back slightly and pushed into the Blue’s tightened entrance. Holly mewled in delight as Blue cried out, his back arching to get Holly as deep as he possibly could. He missed the feeling; his magic being invaded and filled with such girth. Once more, he was holding himself from comming on the first interactions, giving himself an orgasm denial but he knew that wasn’t about to last for much longer.

Holly was quick to notice that Blue was already clenching around him severely. The feeling damn near overtook him. It was so cute to see Blue’s face on the TV screen, watching it be warped with absolute ecstasy. He was ravishing.

The smaller loosened his bruising grip to send another round of vicious spanks to the other’s magic as he began to roll his hips, partially mounting Blue while he slammed his hips into the Guard’s rear with immense power.

Blue was writhing under the other, his mind was gone. He was swallowed up by the pleasure he so desperately wanted part of. His face was truly breathtaking as Holly forced him down against the table and smacked his hips into the other’s magic harshly while he released his own mewls of delight and bliss. The other’s magic was wrapped around his shaft tightly, sucking him into the slick and needy prison that was Blue. Holly thought he was going to lose it, it was better than the first time and watching Blue’s face on the TV was just cherry on top. He witnessed the other’s maw open while releasing the pretty, vibrant tongue on the inside, flop out and hang from his jaws. Drool made its way from both of their mouths, down their jaws and to their chins as they graciously enjoyed the feral encounter.

“Blue, you’re taking my cock so well~! I bet you’ve been practicing while I haven’t been around~ Or is it you’re so hungry for my cock, you starved yourself to make sure you knew what you missed?” Holly chirped in delight. Blue was so far gone in pleasure, his mind never registered what the other said.

“I bet you wanna come, Blue~! I bet that’s why you’ve been holding yourself out. Don’t you wanna come all over my cock, Bluey?! Don’t you wanna coat my cock in your pretty love juice!?” Holly slammed Blue hard, digging his claws into the other’s magic harshly as he forced himself deeper. Blue choked slightly, wailing again at the top of his ribs.

“YES! I WANNA COME, HOLLY!!” His soft, azure eyelights flared as soft, peach pink hearts appeared right in the center of them. The noises of their pounding were euphoric, so raw and filthy, neither wanted to stop.

Blue came right after his confession, his scream was nearly caught in his throat as he inhaled sharply at the sight of his own face. He almost didn’t recognize himself in his own reflection. His hunger grew at the sight of himself and hearing himself echo from the television.

Holly, also watching Blue’s expression, as well as his own, hissed from the clenched magic pressing down on his member. He swore loudly and reached his point inside of Blue, emptying his seed deep within the Guard’s pussy. Holly gave Blue another round of bruising smacks to his rear, until his magic was nearly purple. That was enough for now with the spanks. He knew Blue was resilient but even the little Guard had his limits, Holly knew that.

“Don’t think I’m done with you just yet, Baby Blue~! I love your face so much, I wanna see it up close!” The smaller gave no hesitation in pulling out Blue, turning the other over and bringing him back to the sunken in, yet comfy couch. He laid Blue down on his back as the other tried to recoil from his first, intense orgasm.

Holly cradled Blue as the smaller got on top of him and re-positioned himself once more. He greeted their new position with soft kisses to Blue’s whimpering maw. He pushed himself back into the soaked, battered slit as he pushed Blue’s legs up to settle on his thighs before he leaned over the other. This position was definitely new. Cream taught him this one recently and he couldn’t wait to try it on Blue.

Blue rasped in surprise, he knew this position was definitely new as well.

“Wa-Wait, Holly!” Blue tried to grasp the other’s attention but Holly was already in motion. He lifted his hips and brought them down onto Blue with brute force. That simple thrust sent them both spiraling. Holly was moving hard, pressing and slamming the other. Their screams, mewls and sobs were echoing from the television as the assault continued. Blue was trapped under the smaller, both swallowed up whole by the heated interaction. They were in a frenzy, triggering one another’s heat rather quickly. Holly was stirring Blue up rather shamelessly and Blue was yearning for more and more. Both ached for more, Blue even went as far as gripping onto Holly, digging his claws into the smaller’s magic, marking him just as Holly had done to him. Their gluttonous appetite for one another slowly consuming them right in front of each other.

The position was so new and enticing that the two couldn’t hold themselves, reaching their limits rather quickly even though they had reached a similar peak just moments ago.

They griped and choked, writhing into one another for support as they came once more. One filling the other and the other drowning his counterpart. Blue was gasping for air and Holly, for once, was out of breath but that doesn’t mean he was down for the count.

“Oh Baby Blue, I can’t wait to rewatch this video! You look so ravishing!” chortled Holly.

Blue was still grasping his straws when he responded, “Really? Because you’re my favourite show to watch, Holly~”

Holly stopped, staring at the other. His skull flushed a cerulean blue. His voice was caught in his throat for once. Immediately, Holly puffed his cheeks.

“Now you lose your walking privileges!” shouted Holly.

Blue squeaked sharply. “Wait--Wait, Holly! Oh Stars!”


End file.
